Heavy Petting
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Things get a little heated during one of their movie nights. MSR. Based off a prompt
1. Heavy Petting

**If you're reading my collection of Short Tumblr Prompts on here you'll notice that this is the same as chapter 6. I just got really good feedback, so I decided to make it a two-parter. Hope you enjoy! The prompt was: pre-relationship (but almost there) msr on scully's couch getting a little touchy / frisky but not acknowledging it because they're both nervous that the other isn't ready to move forward with the relationship.**

There were a lot of factors playing into how this situation managed to escalate.

_\- 2 cold agents seeking warmth._

_\- 1 large old blanket that needed to be shared._

_\- 3 movies into a marathon._

_\- 12 hours of a workday weighing down their inhibitions._

_\- 8 inches of a longstanding curiosity throbbing against her lower belly._

_\- 2 unconstrained breasts smashing into his chest, nipples straining._

_Take 1 suggestion from Mulder to use his body as a pillow, marinate until they're melted together, laying flat on the expanse of the sofa._

_Throw in a heaping spoonful of unrepentant sexual tension, and the results were Scully letting her full weight rest flush on top of Mulder's body while they both silently begged the other to make a move._

She could tell he was holding his breath in an attempt not to disturb her, because when he gave in the expansion of his chest lifted her whole body up lightly. Even though no one had touched the remote, the volume of the movie felt muted, as if even the sound particles had paused to see what would happen next.

His offering of his body as a pillow was innocent enough, she just scooted over to him, rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes in blissful contentment. She pretended not to notice the way he inhaled her hair at the crown of her head much in the same way he didn't comment on how her hand was idly tracing patterns on the fabric of his jeans.

What he did notice was her sleepy yawn, rectifying the issue by sliding his weight down the couch and tugging on her to follow. Retrospectively, she was the one who pushed it farther than they usually went, but it was a misunderstanding.

Instead of laying next to him so he could spoon her, she draped herself over him. It was when she rested her weight on her forearms that she looked down through the curtain of hair to see his face littered with surprise. She couldn't back down now, so she grabbed the blanket, draped it over herself, and covered his body with her own.

It pissed her off how natural it felt.

Her cold feet were right against his calves and she couldn't help but stroke them up and down his shins, stealing his warmth. She turned her head to the TV to watch the movie she couldn't care less about as she placed her hands on his chest. She could hear his heart beating rapidly against her ear and she hoped he couldn't feel her smile.

She was a little askew on him, so she moved herself by shifting on her waist. He gasped lightly and she felt what she'd assumed was his wallet turn into a full blown erection.

She could feel it pressing against her just as intensely as she felt his anticipation of her rejection. Her disgust. Her reprimand. All things he would never receive. To comfort him, she nuzzled her cheek against the warmth of his t-shirt and she silently rejoiced when his arms encircled around her back, underneath the blanket, underneath the thin material of her shirt, so that he could rub soothing circles into the flesh of her back.

This was _a lot_ of touching. A lot for partners, a lot for friends, and a lot for two individuals who still blushed if their hands grazed each other while reaching for a file.

Nothing had ever felt so right.

She was so comfortable in his arms that she tried to burrow into him more, shifting her hips against his in a more than suggestive manner. In response, his hand dipped a little lower, coming to rest on her lower back just above her tattoo. His hand remained firm as he shifted his own weight, moving his hard on lower so that it was pressed firmly against her pubic mound.

She gasped and her hips bucked inadvertently against him, her body desperate for the contact it was always deprived of. There was no way for that last movement to be disguised as her adjusting to the position and they both stilled, waiting for the other to break the spell.

Her heart leapt in her chest when she felt his pinky exploratorily dip underneath the waistband of her pyjamas, touching the supple skin of her bare ass. _He was making the first move. _She didn't want him to think she was ungrateful or that she wanted him to stop so she unabashedly spread her legs a bit more so they came to rest on either side of his hipbones and so that she could press her throbbing sex fully on top of his. The movement made Mulder's hand slip into her pants fully as he palmed her ass in one hand, pressing her even harder against him. _God, she'd never felt so good in her entire life._

DING-DONG

His hand shot out of her pants as she sat upright, inadvertently rocking her weight right on top of him. With hooded eyes she tried to make sense of the sound before realizing they'd ordered Chinese an hour ago. She also realized her lip hurt from biting it and her shirt was bunched up under her breasts.

She quickly pulled it down and moved her weight to her knees. "It's the delivery m-" the husky sentence died on her lips when she looked down to see Mulder staring at her with a look of pure, animalistic lust. His eyes were raking over her body with a black intensity and he looked like he wanted to ravish her. She was sure she looked about the same if the trail of arousal coating her inner thighs was any indicator.

_She was getting frisky with Mulder on her sofa like a horny teenager._

The shock made her bolt off of him and she tried her hardest not to focus on the way his cock strained prominently against the front of his pants, which just so happened to have a wet spot on them. From him or her, she didn't know. What would have happened if the door bell hadn't rang?

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, though she wasn't sure what for.

DING-DONG.

"I have to get that," she whispered while backing up.

When she came back, Mulder had rushed to the bathroom. The couch still indented from their heavy petting.


	2. Hanky Panky

She hadn't asked him to come over for movie night yet.

Usually instead of greetings, Friday mornings began with one of them saying "My place?" and the other person responded with something along the lines of "Pretty Women?" or "Rosemary's Baby?" depending on the mood of the day.

Today she said "Good Morning" and he felt his stomach plummet.

He supposed masturbating into your partner's bathroom sink might make them wary of hosting another get together. What if he didn't wash it all out? Then poor Scully tried to brush her teeth and get ready for bed, only to see a big glob of semen on the counter top. She had to have known what the cause was. That he ran into the bathroom like a teenage boy and whipped his dick out after feeling her body on top of his, pressing a hand towel to his face so he could smell the traces of her on it while he muffled the cry of her name as he came. Did she come into work the next day and just see a cum stain on tile when she looked at him? A sexual deviant?

God, he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

But he knew that wasn't right. As soon as he came down from one of the most intense orgasms of his life, realization dawned on him as the scent of sesame chicken wafted to him, followed by Scully's timid voice calling out, "Mulder, um, the food's here." He knew damn well he scrubbed that sink and the surrounding area perfectly. Just like he knew Scully'd enjoyed their brief time on the couch as much as he had, evident from the flush in her cheeks and the way she squirmed and squeezed her thighs together while she ate her food. No one enjoyed fried rice that much.

But, as always, they said nothing. As soon as he came out of the restroom, it became obvious Scully had already made the executive decision that this, like the near-kiss in his hallway, would be tucked away. The only token he had to remind himself it hadn't been a figment of his imagination was quickly drying on the front of his pants. He hoped the mix of their arousals left a stain.

Even he recognized that was pathetic.

They spent the rest of that night in near silence, minus some chewing and awkward goodbyes. The work week had gone on as if nothing happened, and now it was the day he'd been looking forward to more than anything. He'd finally get confirmation of it he fucked everything up or if they could continue doing this dance of sexual tension they knew so well.

And all he got was a fucking "good morning." He hoped she didn't think he was sulking, even though that was absolutely what he was doing.

When five rolled by and she started grabbing her stuff, the offer burned heavy on his tongue, but he didn't think he could take the rejection. He was glad Scully was stronger than him. "My place?" she asked in a pitch higher than he was used to hearing.

His eyes shot up and he had to try and avoid letting his lips split open to accommodate the enormity of his smile. "Y-yeah, um, Dracula?"

"The Bela Lugosi one?"

"Yeah," he said hoping it was the right answer.

She smiled sweetly and nodded. "It's a date," she whispered as she turned and left the office.

Date

Four letters

One syllable

Two people

Noun: (1) a particular month, day, and year at which some event happened or will happen. (2) What Scully was saying instead of 'movie night'

He called it a date once and she rolled her eyes and said partners didn't go on dates. So what was she implying now?

* * *

He wore pretty much an identical outfit to what he wore last week. Call him superstitious, but if something about the way he looked caused her to crawl on top of him and writhe around, he was sure as hell going to attempt to recreate it.

Scully apparently was on the same page because when she opened the door she revealed a similar worn t-shirt and pyjama pant combo to what she wore last time. Same lack of bra too, his cock noticed. "Hey," she smiled, opening to door for him to come in. He felt frozen in place as he noticed something over her shoulder.

She'd already ordered the food. She'd never done that before, and the subliminal message was deafening.

No interruptions this time.

He thanked her gratefully and they sat on the ground by the coffee table and dug in, laughing occasionally at the melodrama of the movie. Despite his best efforts to be casual, his attention kept wandering over to the couch that seemed to be taunting him.

Couch

Five letters

One syllable

Endless possibilities

Noun: (1) a piece of furniture for seating from two to four people. (2) the place in which he intended to make a move on Scully tonight.

A few times she caught his gaze wander, much in the way he caught hers. When the food was done and Dracula was hiding in plain sight, she stood up and sat on the couch, boldly looking at him and patting the seat next to her.

He didn't know what came across as more desperate; the fact that he tripped over his own feet in his excitement to get to her before the offer expired or that he sat so close to her that the entire sides of their bodies were pressed flush together as they sank into the middle of the couch. He didn't care what the answer was when a girlish giggle tore from her throat.

They sat like that for a few moments, awkwardly twiddling their thumbs in their laps. He was silently grateful he had the height advantage because he could easily watch her out of his peripheral without having to move his head too much. He immediately caught sight of her chipping manicure. It usually wouldn't have stood out to him, but he distinctly remembered noting that she'd done her nails fresh this morning and he's wondered what for. Now almost all the polish was removed in her revealing habit.

She was nervous.

For a second he feared she was nervous he would try something again, but the way she ground her pubic bone into his last week told him that it was probably the opposite she was afraid of. She wanted this. They needed this.

Then, in a move he hadn't used since Ford was president, he slid his arm from in between them and draped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

He felt the surprise register in her body and he felt immediately foolish and wanted to pull it back with an apology. That is, until he felt her nuzzle closer into his side. Mulder hadn't felt this giddy joy since he was a teenager.

They remained like that well over halfway into the movie, and he couldn't remember a time in his life where he gave less of a shit about this movie. All he cared about was how warm and soft Scully felt against him, how wonderful her shampoo smelled, the way her body shook his when she laughed.

His fingers moved without realizing it as he raked the nape of her neck with his fingernails, feeling the way her silky strands wove in and out of his grasp. She let out a little hum of contentment as she leaned her head back into his palm. In this moment he couldn't help but be reminded of a cat, purring under gentle strokes.

The fleeting thought was accompanied by other less than PG images of her purring under gentle strokes. Scully abruptly turned her head so that her face was in the crook of his neck, her hot breaths warming his skin and making his hair stand on end.

Then she continued her journey of making him feel like a teenager; her mere breath on him had him pitching a tent in his pants. Worry spread over him like a blanket. This was irrefutable evidence right in his lap of what she did to him, not that she hadn't felt it all before.

He was so busy focusing on his erection that he didn't notice her stretch until her mouth latched onto the tendon of his neck, nipping at it with her teeth before sucking on it gently. He gasped and held the base of her scull firmly in his hand.

Scully's lips were on his neck.

Then, as quickly as they had come, they were gone, and she sat back in her original position against him like nothing had happened. He glanced over at her in confusion, the fact his neck was still wet being the only confirmation he had that this wasn't a dream, and saw she was smiling softly to herself. A self-satisfied, cocky little smirk.

He shuddered in arousal, and he couldn't tell if this was a genuine offer or if she was using this as bait. Win-Win. "Are you cold?" she asked. Before he had an opportunity to answer, she grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over them. "Want to lay down?" she asked, like last time hanging unsaid in the room.

"Yeah," he replied, even he was shocked at how low his voice came out. He slid down the back of the couch and pressed himself to the back, giving her room to snuggle next to him. She wasn't quite on top of him, but she may as well have been.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and snuggled closer to him, nudging one of her legs between his while burrowing her face into his chest. "Is this okay?" she asked, softly, her breath tickling his throat. He was sure she saw his Adam's apple gulp against taut skin.

"Yeah," he answered, sliding one of his hands under her shirt, palming the skin of her bare back. "Is this?"

"Yeah," she whispered, pressing herself closer to him, not even hiding the way she rubbed her upper thigh against his aching erection. He groaned low in his throat and almost jumped in surprise when her delicate little hand started sliding under his shirt, playing idly with the coarse hair on his lower abdomen.

It was a gentle exploration they were doing. No guarantee of any future, but in this moment as long as nothing stopped them, including themselves, they got to touch each other in ways they'd only dreamed. Feeling a little bolder, he moved his hand to her side, feeling the gentle curve of her body from the side of her breast to her waist to her hips. Up down up and back again, enjoying the way her skin felt impossibly smooth beneath his fingertips.

One slide up, he took time to let his hand stay at the side of her breast, only able to feel the gentle swell under the bottom of his palm. He wanted nothing more than to move it to where he'd always dreamed, but frozen by the fear of pushing her too far.

He squeezed her side lightly as she placed a closed mouth kiss to his jaw. Then, in the most vulnerable voice he'd ever heard from her, she whispered, "P-please. Touch me."

He craned his neck to look down at her and saw her big, blue eyes were slightly hooded, her cheeks flushed, and her cherry lips parted lightly. She looked exactly how he felt; aroused, excited, and scared as hell.

Now with her permission, he slid down the valley of her body and cupped a full, luscious breast in hand, kneading it in exploration while letting his thumb stroke her nipple softly.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact as a small "oh" left her mouth. She arched her back, desperate for more contact and she undulated her hips against his. "God, please," she whispered as his cock stroked over her pubic mound back and forth. He didn't know what she was asking please for, but he'd give her everything he had to offer, anything she wanted.

He used his strength to shift them so he was on his back and she was on top of him again, a visual he'd become acquainted with every night this week, though it was never quite the same when her couch was replaced with his and she was replaced by his hand and an active imagination.

He dropped his hand and grabbed at the hem of her shirt asking a silent question. She smiled down sweetly at him and grabbed at the hem of her shirt with both hands, ripping it over head and throwing it to the floor haphazardly. He noticed her face had turned beet red, and he had an inkling it wasn't just from arousal. She was avoiding eye contact now, and when she did she quickly flitted it away.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever seen Scully so nervous. Especially when she had no reason to be. She was flawless, like a marble statue come to life. Aphrodite in the flesh. Her breast were taut and his hands itched to feel their weight again. But first he rocked forward so that he was sitting up too, Scully still in his lap. He grabbed her chin delicately and tilted her face up to his. "Scully, you are so beautiful," he murmured, hoping he could rid the lust from his voice long enough for her to hear the sincerity behind his words.

Her eyes focused on him with so much intensity he felt fixed to the spot. She raised her hands to his shoulders and he could feel her trembling against him. "I'm so nervous," she admitted with a shaky laugh.

He brushed a strand of her mussed mane behind her ear and held her gaze. "We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. I'm sorry if I was being push-"

"No," she interrupted. He closed his mouth and watched her for a moment, drinking in everything about her. This felt like the closest he'd ever get to being in a confessional booth and the importance of this moment was almost overwhelming. "I want this," she smiled, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Me too," he boyishly chuckled, nuzzling his five o'clock shadow against her palm.

He saw her eyes dart down to his mouth and he felt like he saw the courage building within her focus. She slowly started to close the distance between them and it was the most torturous moment of his entire life. He felt like every cell in his body was going through a decades' long withdrawal, desperate to be reunited with what made him whole regardless of the fact he'd never experienced this with her before.

That didn't matter though, because as soon as her lips touched his he felt like every shitty thing that'd happened to him was worth it if it led up to this moment in time: sitting on Scully's worn couch with her in his lap as she gave him the world's most precious gift. Her tongue licked at his bottom lip playfully, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth against hers immediately and he'd never tasted anything more divine in his entire life.

While their tongues explored the new territory, Scully started rocking back and forth from her perch, rubbing herself up and down his length which was almost painful from being compressed in his jeans. She was thrusting against him with so much vigor, his back hit the arm rest, pinning him with her movements.

He could feel the peaks of her bare breasts prodding at him through his shirt and suddenly he felt way too overdressed. Scully must've had the same thought because she broke the kiss to grab the hem of his shirt and help him strip. Then, in their mastered synchrony, they stood up and quickly discarded their bottom halves until they stood naked in front of each other.

"Wow," she breathed as she took in the sight of his exposed cock.

Now it was his turn to be nervous. He let out a nervous chuckle and scratched his head to keep his hands from covering himself up. She noticed his shift in demeanor and strutted towards him with a sexy smile. "I mean wow in the best way possible, Mulder." He smiled in response, comforted by her words, so she offered him a few more. "Wow, you're bigger than I imagined. Wow, how is it going to even fit? Wow, I can't wait to feel you inside of me," she whispered huskily, bringing herself on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

He groaned upon hearing words like that come out of Scully's mouth and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer and reveling in the way their skin felt without barriers separating them. "You have no idea how much the sentiment is reciprocated, Scully," he replied, grabbing her legs and hoisting her up so that she was wrapped around him.

"Sit on the couch," she commanded, and he followed her instructions immediately, eager to please.

He sat down, his back flush with the back of the couch as Scully adjusted herself on her knees to align their arousals. He jerked when he felt her hot sex come in contact with his, suppressing the urge to buck up into her. She got into perfect position, all she would have to do is sink down. She rested her hands on his shoulders and he rested his on her hips, not breaking their heavy eye contact. "Ready?" she asked.

He nodded in blissful happiness and resisted the urge to let his eyes snap shut as she sank down on top of him. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod," she groaned.

She came to a slight pause as she reached his hilt and she spend sometime adjusting to the intrusion. In this moment, he didn't think he could ever be happier. Seven years. Seven years, and they were finally here. He felt his throat start to close up, overwhelmed by emotion, and from the way Scully's chin was quivering, she felt it too.

She placed one hand under his chin and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. One of the most meaningful gestures he'd ever received. Before he could deepen it, she backed away and started raising herself up and down on her knees, plunging him in and out of her warmth. "You feel so good," he whispered, sinking down a bit into the couch and gripping her hips tighter, mesmerized by the bouncing of her breasts, the way her crimson hair seemed to glow under the soft lights, how piercingly blue her eyes looked as she focused on him.

"I've wanted this for so long," she moaned, adjusting her angle so that her clit ground into her pubic bone. He used his feet to raise himself up a bit so she had leverage to help her, bucking up into her with a desperate rhythm.

It'd been a while for him too, so he already could feel his orgasm building up but he'd sooner die than come after only a few minutes of being inside her. He was determined to make her come before him. He licked the pad of his fingers and shoved them towards the apex of her thighs and found the ruby knub he'd dreamed of.

Scully whimpered and started gyrating his hips towards his hand. "Yes," she inhaled between clenched teeth, her brow furrowing as she focused in on her own pleasure. He picked up the pace with both his fingers and his thrusts and he felt her start to lose her rhythm, instead becoming haphazard as she chased her orgasm.

After one particularly deep thrust, she sank down on him, looked into his eyes, and came hard around him. Her jaw dropped open as her body shook and he swore it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Her inner muscles were spasming tight around him and he was coming with her with so much intensity it was almost blinding.

When the shuddering subsided, she collapsed onto him and caught her breath. Still eager to touch her, he raised his hands up and stroked her spine soothingly. "I swear I can last longer," she laughed against his collarbone.

"Hey, that's my line," he chuckled.

She leaned back and looked at him with pure adoration before pressing another kiss to his mouth. One of the first of thousands.


End file.
